Destiny Ignited
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: The story, however timeless, has been told & retold numerous times. So who knows what the truth really is? In the end, the story just becomes another fairytale; like all fairytales, when destiny is ignited, it can cross centuries. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Ignited**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Destiny. True love. But the story, however timeless, has been told and retold numerous times. So who knows what the truth really is? In the end, the story just becomes another fairytale, and like all fairytales, it begins and ends with destiny, and when that destiny is ignited, it can cross centuries. **

"Tell us a story, Miss Upland."

"I don't know..."

"Oh please, Miss Upland! Please!"

The children continued to beg until the blonde finally gave in, to the children's delight. One young girl, a child with long raven hair, climbed into her lap, and the blonde wrapped her arms around the little girl. She looked around, as other patrons stopped and looked at the gaggle of children surrounding the young woman. She apologized for disturbing them, before turning to the children in front of her.

"Now, what story should I tell you?"

"One about the handsome prince and how he rescues the princess!" A little girl cried.

"No! One about the prince fighting the wicked witch!" A boy cried. The children threw in their suggestions, until Glinda laughed, and motioned for them all to quiet down.

"I know one. Have any of you ever heard the story about the prince and the witch?"

"Does he fight her?" A little boy asked. She chuckled.

"No. He doesn't. He falls in love with her." Glinda said.

"That's not fun!" The child pouted.

"I want to hear it!" A little girl cried.

"All right, all right. Now, let's see...."

She thought a moment, trying to figure out how to start.

"I know. Hundreds of years ago, when--"

"You're supposed to start the story with 'Once upon a time', not 'hundreds of years ago'." The girl on Glinda's lap interrupted. She looked at the girl, who pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Most stories, yes. This story, no."

"Why?"

"Because, this story doesn't start once upon a time. It started hundreds of years ago. Now, can I continue?"

They all nodded.

"Thank you." She cleared her throat, and looked around.

"Now, hundreds of years ago, when Kumbrica and Lurline were alive, there lived a handsome prince, in what is now known as the Vinkus. And this prince, was named Fiyero. He would rule the Vinkus one day, and needed a queen...."

As she talked, Glinda was unaware of her audience growing. Adults had stopped to listen to the young woman weave her tale of forbidden love, including a young pair. Intrigued by the girl's voice, the young woman looked up from the back of the book she was reading, and went to the end of the book shelf she was in front of. Slowly, she peeked around the side, catching sight of the young woman with the children gathered around. Her long raven hair tumbled over her shoulder and she listened, silent.

At the same time she was peeking around the shelf, a young man was sidling up to the rest of the adults. He took a seat on the sofa, next to a young woman with short brown hair, curious. Silent, he brushed his bangs from his blue eyes, and settled back to listen.

"It was one afternoon that he went for a horseback ride, and when he came back, he saw the guards dragging a chained prisoner into the palace. Taking his horse to the stable and dismounting, he placed his horse in the stall, and went into the castle by way of the back. Silent, he crept into the parlor, hiding behind the door. His parents stood in front of the prisoner, examining the person.

'She will do fine. Take her to the servants' quarters.' His father said, before leaving. When they were gone, he got a good look at the prisoner. It was a young girl, roughly his age, eighteen, with long black hair and green skin. It was then, that he felt something in his stomach. Butterflies. He was in love with her, after only catching a glimpse of her, before they took her away......"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and Green-Elphaba-Thropp for reviewing 2.**

Glinda looked around at the children gathered in front of her.

"Why was the girl's skin green?" A little boy asked. Glinda chuckled.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because that's part of the story."

"Oh." Once they'd quieted down, Glinda returned to her story.

"Now, once she was gone, Fiyero decided to make his presence known, and entered the parlor. 'Mother, Father.' His parents looked up. 'Oh Fiyero, there you are. Did you enjoy your ride?' His mother asked. He nodded. Then, he excused himself, heading upstairs to go to the library. Once he was upstairs, he checked to make sure no one had followed, and hurried to the servants quarters. Quietly, he searched the rooms, before coming to a room who's door was slightly ajar. Peeking inside, he saw the young girl curled up on the floor, the shackles she wore weighing her down. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, and entered.

The floorboards squeaked, and the girl's head snapped up. Her dark eyes were wide in fear and shock. Fiyero noted that she had the most enchanting brown eyes. Slowly, the girl tried to stand, but the shackles stopped her, and she returned to the ground. 'Wh...what do you need, sir?' She asked, straigntening her back and lifting her chin. 'Nothing.' He replied. 'Well, if you don't need anything, please, let me know when you do.' She responded. He nodded and turned to go, then stopped and turned back. After a moment, he joined her on the floor. 'Here, let me.' And gently, he took her hands in his, examining the shackles. 'Where's the key?' He asked after a moment.

She nodded towards the desk. He got up, and went to the desk, grabbing the small, silver key before joining her on the ground again. 'Give me your hands.' She did as told, and he unlocked the shackles and removed them, before working on the ones on her ankles. Once she was free, she looked down at her hands and feet, shocked to see them without the armour. Then, she looked up at him. 'Thank you.' He nodded. 'I...I'm Fiyero.' A small smile came over her pretty green features. 'Elphaba.'

The young woman leaning against the bookcase looked around, playing with a strand of hair. She caught a glimpse of the young man sitting on the sofa, but quickly looked away, feeling his eyes on her. Soon, he removed his gaze, as a blush crept across his cheeks, similtaniously with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: why is elphaba a prisoner?**

**Answer: will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs, Wicked'elphaba-fiyero, and lizziemagic for reviewing 2.**

"Miss Upland, why is she in shackles?" The little girl on her lap asked. Glinda thought a moment.

"Because she's a slave. She was captured by the Arjiki and brought back to the Vinkus to be a slave." Glinda said.

"Oh." The girl settled down to listen again.

"'You must be the new slave girl they brought in.' She nodded. 'Yes.' He studied her for a moment. 'If you don't mind my asking, where are you from?' The question seemed to catch her off guard. 'If you must know,' She started. 'I'm from Munchkinland. My father is the Govenor.' It was his turn to be caught off guard. 'Y...you are the Govenor's daughter?' She nodded. 'I was out horseback riding, when when your warriors captured me.' She admitted, ashamed.

'And my parents thought you'd work well as a slave.....Anyone else? Did they capture anyone else along with you?' She shook her head. 'No. Just me.' He didn't say anything, just got up. 'Well, you're free now. You can go back to your father.' She snorted softly. 'He won't want me. I doubt he even notices that I'm gone. I don't matter to him. So the farther away I am, the better.' He nodded, and turned to go, stopping when he heard her slowly climb to her feet. She gathered something together, and hurried to catch up to him. 'Fiyero!' He turned, already halfway down the hall.

'Yes?' She stopped, biting her lip. 'Thank you.' He nodded. 'Go out the servants' quarters, thru the castle's kitchen gardens, and into the woods. You can skirt the village by way of the woods, and then work your way back to Munchkinland from there. Good luck, Elphaba. And Ozspeed.' She nodded again, and left. He watched her until she disappeared, before going back to the library.

Elphaba, for her part, headed through the servants' quarters, and snuck thru the kitchen. Just as she reached the door however, she stopped, and turned. Bread. Looking around quickly, she rushed to the island table, grabbed a couple loaves of bread and some fruit, and hid them in her cloak, before rushing back to the door. Then, she followed Fiyero's instructions, making her way through the kitchen gardens and towards the woods. As she reached the edge of the woods, she looked back, not realizing that Fiyero was watching from the library window. He nodded to her as she disappeared into the woods. He prayed she wouldn't get caught.'"

"What happened next? Did she get caught?" One of the little boys asked.

"Well, she walked for days, losing track of time. She skirted the village, or, tried to. Just as she made it to the edge of the village and woods, she lost her footing, her cloak falling from her hands, the remaining loaf of bread she'd managed to save tumbling out. She looked up when a shadow was cast over her. It was a man.

'Stealing bread, are you, you vagabond?' He asked, picking up the bread and cloak and then grabbing her arm. 'I wasn't stealing!' She cried, struggling against him. 'Oh no? Well, we'll see what the king and queen say.' He snapped. She fought against him again. 'No! Please! I can't go back there!' 'Back there? So you're a runaway. You must be the runaway slave the queen reported several days ago. She'll be glad to know you're back.'"


End file.
